


Dirty Love

by 4006725cb



Series: The song of the swan [2]
Category: Alternative sport Universe, Figure Skating RPF, Johnny Weir Inspiration, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Introspection, Johnny G Weir, Johnny Weir - Freeform, Johnny inspiraction, M/M, Marco Materazzi - Freeform, Sports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4006725cb/pseuds/4006725cb
Summary: [Questa storia partecipa alla challenge "Un bacio, mille emozioni" del gruppo Facebook: Boys Love - Fanart & Fanfic' s World” ed è collegata alla mia Long THE SOUND OF SILENCE.]Quattro baci. Emozioni, momenti legati a persone molto importanti per J.Una serie di Flash Legati al mio pattinatore di carta prediletto!Un omaggio a te mia musa!Un omaggio anche al suo stupendo libro dove si è messo a nudo e ci ha raccontato se stesso e le sue emozioni! Intenso e bellissimo!Una volta letto non si può che amarlo di più! Trarre ispirazione dalla sua forza e desiderare di arrivare ad essere come lui, un giorno...  (magari sei inarrivabile e splendente come il sole)





	Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnny G Weir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Johnny+G+Weir).



#  _Sadness_

_Until tomorrow, goodbye_  
  
  


 

Marco poteva sentite il sapore salato delle sue lacrime sfiorargli le labbra, aveva preso il suo volto tra le mani come per rassicurarlo. Non piangere piccolo mio ti prego, voleva dirgli.  
Sentiva le sue braccia stringerlo con forza. Singhiozava con disperazione aggrappandosi a quella vecchia maglia azzurra.  
I suoi capelli gli solletivavano il naso, in mezzo a tutto quel castano vedeva qua e la ciuffi biodi e di rosso fiamma che tanto i giudici gli avevano criticato definendoli irrispettosi. Le aveva difese con così tanta adorabile disperazione.  
“Ragazzino cocciuto” così lo aveva definito suo padre.  
“Hai fatto bene! Difendi te stesso” gli aveva detto e J aveva sorriso “Non lasciare mai che nessuno ti dica come devi essere”.  
Voleva che il suo dolce folletto fosse sempre libero di essere se stesso. Nella gioia e nel dolore di esprimere i suoi sentimenti. Come la prima volta che avevano visto assieme Pretty Woman e gli aveva confessato che nella sua mente lui era Julia Roberts e stava baciando lui Richard Gere, si era sentito così orgoglioso di quella sua genuina sincerità.  
Non aveva dato ancor una parola a quell’emozione ma ben presto J aveva comprso mentre Marco aveta continuato ad aggrapparsi a quel colorato folletto senza riuscir a capire bene cosa gli facesse vibrare l’anima.  
Sentiva lo sguardo pungente di suo padre trapassargli la schiena. J aveva smesso di parlare da tempo, aveva lasciato spazio al pianto e al silenzio.  
Improvvisamentre non voleva più andare via, voleva stare assieme a lui, quella scheggia di gioia, la più bella della sua vita. Sollevò il suo volto e lo osservò, le labbra tremanti. Il suo cucciolo, il suo piccolo folletto stava piangendo e il mondo sembrava voler piagere assieme a lui.  
Quella bocca, un giorno qualcuno l’avrebbe reclamata come propria. Marco si chiese se avrebbe voluto essere presente e vederlo con i suoi occhi perdere la sua innocenza.  
J sussultò quando sentì le labbra dell’amico posarsi con delicatezza sulle sue palpevre chiuse.  
«Ci ritroveremo…» sussurrò J. Marco ascoltò le sue suppliche e ci credette con tutto se stesso.  
Gli baciò il suo dolce nasetto e poi lo trasse a sè stringedolo con forza al petto.  
«Prometti che non mi dimentichrai mai»  
Marco fissò quei suoi grandi occhi chiari ancora lucidi e pieni di lacrime.  
«Mai!». Come avrebbe potuto?  
J non seppe esattamente perché lo fece ma quando il calciatore si chinò per un ultimo bacio su una guancia, piccolo e innocente saluto, si scostò e le loro labbra si sfiorarono.  
Fu un breve e rapido contatto ma il calciatore non vi si sottrasse. Quando con calma si distaccò lo tirò nuovamente a se e stringedolo tra le braccia trasse un profondo respiro inspirando il suo odore. «Che fai mi annusi i capelli?» borbottò il pattinatore. Voleva imprimere a fuoco ogni momento.  
«Non voglio andare…» sussurrò Marco reprimendo le larime con forza. Suo padre lo chiamò in lontananza. La sua vita sarebbe stata davvero grigia da quel momento in poi.

 

 

______________________  
  
NOTE NELL'AUTORE:  
[Questa storia partecipa alla challenge "Un bacio, mille emozioni" del gruppo Facebook: Boys Love - Fanart & Fanfic' s World” ed è collegata alla mia Long THE SOUND OF SILENCE.]  
  
Queste quattro Flash sono J-centriche e come sempre dedicate alla mia [Musa](http://johnnygweir.com/) adorata!  
Grazie di ispirarmi sempre così tanto! E di essere meraviglioso come sei!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
